The present invention relates to an electric household appliance.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a rotary-drum laundry washing machine or drier, to which the following description refers purely by way of example.
As is known, rotary-drum washing machines and driers normally comprise a substantially parallelepiped-shaped outer box casing with a normally circular front loading and unloading opening for access to the inside of the machine; and a door hinged to the outer box casing, close to the peripheral edge of the opening, to rotate about a vertical axis to and from a closed position, in which the body of the door rests against the front face of the box casing to fluidtight seal the opening in the front face.
Unfortunately, in currently marketed washing machines and driers, the position of the hinge connecting the door to the outer box casing, and hence the position of the axis of rotation of the door with respect to the opening in the front face of the appliance, is decided at the appliance design and/or assembly stage, thus limiting the extent to which the appliance can be adapted to the confines of the place in which it is used, and so creating numerous problems for the user operating the appliance daily.
Such is the case, for example, of a washing machine, in which the door hinge is located to the right of the loading and unloading opening, and which is installed in a highly confined and/or overfurnished space preventing the door from being fully opened; whereas the problem would not exist if the door hinge were located to the left of the loading and unloading opening of the appliance.